Accepting the Truth
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Because if there's one person to be honest with, one would think it's the girl in the mirror. Sequel to 'Drowning in Denial'


After much consulting and debating, I will admit that technically, I, Blue, for the most part, in accordance and context to the laws of reality and the facts of life verbatim do not in any way, shape, or form that can be physically, chemically, or naturally proven own Marvel in any noteworthy capacity.

Kazoo Productions ™presents:

Acceptance (that is, _NOT_ drowning in denial)

She was in love with him. Rogue, formerly known as Anna Marie, was in love with Remy Lebeau. No doubt about it in her mind.

Out of all of the guys in the world to fall in love with, she'd picked Remy, Prince of Thieves and King of Hearts. What made her choice worse was that she couldn't recall consciously making that decision. For one split second, somewhere in between kicking Ripper butt and getting eaten by a gator, her heart went on mutiny against her. Her walls slipped. And true to his profession, and maybe just his nature, Remy had come in and made himself comfortable.

Many are the times she's thought about taking a 'vacation' to, oh say, New Orleans and just not coming back. She'd track him down and then...well, she didn't know. Which is why she stayed put. She didn't know how he felt about her. She was scared. Terrified beyond words that if she just showed up and found him, some floozy would be hanging off of his arm. Then she'd get embarassed, and angry, and heartbroken and break something on his head in retaliation.

Because she just loves him that much.

She misses him, dreams about him, wishes he was here or she was there. Anywhere in between would be okay too, as long as he was there. She…imagines things and lets his psyche come to the forefront of her mind more than a little. He's flirtatious and charming but as tight-lipped and mysterious as the real thing.

She loves him a,nd she's mad at him too. He was _supposed_ to come back with her. If not then, he was supposed to have shown up for that whole 'end of the world as we know it' deal. If not then, anytime after would be great, but before death would be nice. Apparently, he didn't get the memo.

'_Would everyone please assemble in the Rec. Room?'_

Rogue tucks a playing card in her pocket and leaves her room. Down this hall, go left then right and look, it's the stairs. Her focus is on her own thoughts so she doesn't notice the gaggle of girls that seem to be whispering about 'Rogues', and 'bayous', and 'She went with him on a midnight rendevouz in Paris once too'.

In the Rec. Room, she flops into her chair, legs over the armrest and back supported by the other. It's crowded with nearly everyone there but the professor. He is the last to enter.

The others talk and pose questions, but Rogue doesn't really hear. Her thoughts are on a playing card and the man who gave it to her. Professor X is talking now. She doesn't hear him either until he says two words:

"… introduce Mr. Remy Lebeau?"

Her gaze snaps to the doors. She sees him walk in, red eyes glancing about the room of shocked mutants. Somehow, she's not very surprised. His eyes settle on her, and he smiles.

Her heart skips a beat.

He's walking towards her, and she's blushing.

He bows low, takes her hand, kisses it, and stares into her eyes.

"Bonjour, cherie."

…she feels that she could very easily faint at the moment. If she could have gauranteed that she'd wake up in his arms instead of in the Med Bay, she would have let herself go.

"Long time, no see, Swamp Rat."

Her voice is just a tad breathless. He leans on the side of her chair.

"Je suis désolé si. Will ya forgive moi?"

He's still holding her hand, rubbing his thumb across it. Her mind _imagines_, and she smiles.

"I'm sure I can think of some way for you to make it up to me."

He quirks a brow, as if he sees what she's thinking. Then he smirks, and his eyes glow, and her heart melts because she can see it. She can see in his eyes what he feels for her.

"Well, golly," Tabby snorts, "Are we invited to the wedding, Rogue?"

She was totally in love with him. Now all she had to do was get him to say it first.

* * *

queenith2 asked about a sequel, so this is it.


End file.
